Meet Me After Midnight
by LittleMissVictorious
Summary: Caterina Valentine is from a wealthy but unloving home. When she meets Beck Oliver they instantly like each other. Beck wants to date her but Cat can't handle his affection. But Beck is detriment to win her over. A bit OCC and kind of AU.
1. Accepted

**Okay! I'm not sure if people are going to like this but Imma give it a shot anyway!  
**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I sat at the dining room table eating breakfast with my family. There was me, Caterina, I was 14, my mother Elizabeth, my father Joel, my sisters Lucia and Julianna who were both 23 and my little brother George who was 10.

"There's a letter for you Caterina!" George announced passing me a white envelope. I looked at it. There must have been a mistake. I never got letters. I opened it carefully making sure that I didn't tare anything. I took the letter out and read aloud.

"Caterina Valentine, you have been excepted into Hollywood Arts!" It said. I smiled. I was hoping for so long that I had done enough in my first audition. Apparently, I had!"That's nice Caterina!" my father said with no enthusiasm. "How much is the fee?"

"It's free Father!" I announced. "I got a scholarship!" I said beginning to squeal in excitement.

"No need to get in a fuss over nothing, It's just a silly school, I'm not even sure if I'll leave you go there yet!" my mom said shaking her head.

"Please Mother! Please!" I begged.

"I'll have to think about it. I'll discuss it with your father!" she told me. "Now hurry up and finish your breakfast or you'll be later for school!"

I finished my breakfast and quickly walked to school. I met my best friend André. My parents didn't approve of me having André as a friend. They didn't think he was posh enough!"Hello André!" I smiled putting my books into my locker.

"Hey Caterina! Guess what? I got accepted into Hollywood Arts!" he announced.

"Me too!" I smiled as he gave me a huge hug.

"I'm so excited!" I told him as we walked to our first class.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited too!" he told me.

"I can't wait to get out of middle school!" I sighed.

"Just one more week Caterina! One more week!" he responded with a smile.

* * *

"Father?" I asked at the dinner table the following night.

"Yes Caterina?" he replied.

"Umm…Can I go to Hollwood Arts?" I quaked.

"I told you that we'd think about it!" he retorted.

"B-but I need to send in the form saying that I accepted by next Monday," I stammered.

"Didn't I already tell you that I'd think about it, if you keep asking I definatley won't let you!" he fumed.

"Sorry father, I just really need to know!" I quivered. "Caterina, you're really doing my head in, go up to your room and do your homework or whatever!" he shouted.

"But Father, I need to know now, please!" I begged.

"Caterina your room now!" my mom ordered.

I sighed and ran up to my room with tears in my eyes. I hated my family. Well my sisters are okay and I love my brother. I just hate my parents. Any other parents would just let me go straight away. Mine wont even leave me ask about it.

I heard a knock on my door. I didn't answer it. I didn't want anyone to see me crying.

"Caterina it's me! I'm coming in now!" My little brother George opened the door and ran in.

"Hey Gerorgie!" I sighed as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"Hi Cat!" he said giving me a hug. He was the only person to call me Cat. I loved that nickname but only he could call me it. I called him Georgie. It really suited him.

"Are you sad?" he asked me.

"Yeah a little bit," I told him.

"Father's really mean!" he sighed. "Yeah! Why doesn't he want me to go to Hollywood Arts? Doesn't he like me being happy?" I sobbed.

"Father doesn't like happiness!" George sighed. "I bet he'll let you go though!" he smiled.

"Do you think so?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" he replied smiling. He gave me a hug and then climbed down off my bed and ran off. George always knows how to cheer people up!

* * *

The next day when I came home my parents were looking at my report card.

"Caterina sit down," my mother ordered as I walked though the front door. I sat down next to them.

"We've decided to let you go to Hollywood Arts!" my father announced. A wave of happiness washed through me. They were letting me go!"Thank you sooo much!" I smiled to both of them.

"Your grades are excellent, that's why you're going, but if they go below an a - then we might just have to take you out, understood?" he asked.

"Yes father, I understand," I smiled at him and ran upstairs.

I took out my cell phone and called André.

"Hi André! Guess what? My parents are letting me go to Hollywood Arts!" I told him squealing with excitement.

"That's great Caterina! Now we'll be going to the same high school!" he said in a happy tone.

"I know! I have to go now! See you tomorrow!" I told him. I flung my cell phone down on my bed and smiled. I'm going to Hollywood Arts!

André and I were the only people from my school who were going to Hollywood Arts. I wasn't going to miss anyone because I didn't really have any other friends besides André. Everyone else called me "Posh Chick" or a swot.

Weeks quickly passed after our middle school graduation. André and I spent our time at each others houses playing music and reacting scenes from plays and movies. We wanted to be well prepared for Hollywood Arts.

I knew that I was now. I couldn't wait to start. I was nervous but André would be there with me the whole way!

* * *

**Okay! I really hope you like this! I have the next few chapters written so if I get reviews I'll update! I know this chapter was boring but it gets better! I promise!**


	2. Friends

**Yay! People like it! Keep Reviewing!**

**Batzevieforever: I know! Thanks!**

**What do you need me 4 - Thanks and I will!**

**Mckeinnzeylovesaustinandally - Thank you! Here you go!**

**Digidested Angel - Thanks! And updated!**

**TheDreamer006- Thanks!**

**Guest- Thank you and okay! I will! No prob! **

**I don't own the song! And btw Tori has already started Hollywood Arts in this story!**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

"Hey Caterina!" André said as I opened the door.

"Hi André! Come on in!" I told him opening the door wider.

"So are you excited?" I asked him. In just an hour, we would start Hollywood Arts.

"Yeah! I'm really looking forward to it!" he smiled.

"I'm nervous! Are you nervous?" I asked him."Not really! Don't worry Caterina! It will all be fine!" he assured me.

45 minutes later we were by the lockers at Hollywood Arts. Mine was next to André's. We were told that we had to decorate them. I had no idea how I would decorate mine!I looked at my timetable. My first classes were double Improv with Mr. Sikowitz. André had it too. We looked at our maps and made our way to the classroom. We sat down on the orange chairs and waited for the class to start.

It started 5 minutes late. Mr. Sikowitz came trough the window in odd clothes. He also had no shoes on.

"Hello I am your teacher and you may call me Sikowitz!" he announced.

He told us about the class and then he put us into groups and told that they would be our groups for the rest of the semester."Sorry I'm late!" A boy said closing the door. I looked at him. He had tanned skin and longish brown hair. For a split second his warm brown eyes locked with mine. We both quickly looked away.

A few minutes later we were all practicing Improv. I didn't really get "practicing" it because you make it all up as you go along anyway.

I was in a group with André, my best friend, a girl wearing all black and had white and red streaks in her hair called Jade, a boy named Robbie with glasses and a girl called Tori who was very pretty and had great cheekbones.

Soon enough, the 5 of us were all making up the scene. It was fun. I really liked this class!

The rest of this day was spent getting to know the teachers and the school. I really liked the school! It was better than I expected it to be. I fitted in straight away!

The days passed and I really enjoyed school. It was way better than middle school. Everyone was so different. The music and creativeness was just different from middle school.

I was very happy after finishing my first week of school. Not that it was over. Just that I had been in high school for one whole week.

"Hello Father! Did you have a nice day?" I asked as I walked through the front door of our house.

"Yes I did, I'll going on a business trip next week Caterina!" he told me cheerfully. He wasn't usually in this type of a mood.

"That's good news!" I smiled at him. "I better do my homework!" I told him already heading upstairs.

I was doing my homework when I got a text message from André. And quickly replied.

**From André, to Caterina: Hey! Wuu2? Did you like school?**

**From Caterina, to André: Hi! Just doing homework! Yeah I love it! When should we work on song?**

I put down my phone and carried on with my homework. André and I have been assigned to write and sing a song with Jade, the girl in our Improv class.

My phone beeped again.

**From André, to Caterina: How about we meet up 2morrow? At Groovy Smoothie? Can you txt Jade I don't have her number?From Caterina, to André: Kk, I can make it, I'll txt her.**

I flicked through my contacts and found Jade's number.

**From Caterina, to Jade: Hey! Can we meet up with André 4 song 2morrow? At Groovy Smothie? **

A few moments later I got a reply.

**From Jade, to Caterina: Okk. I'll be there. **

I smiled and went to text André her reply.

**From Caterina, to André: Yea she can come. C u 2morrow.**

**From André, to Caterina: Gr8. C u den.**

I smiled to myself knowing that I would be able to get out of the house tomorrow.

"Hey Caterina!" André smiled as I sat down next to him.

"Hey André!" I smiled. "Is Jade here yet?" I asked but as I did she walked through the door. She walked over to us and sat down next to us.

"Hi Jade!" I smiled. She nodded at both of us.

"So any ideas for the song?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking of some stuff…I think I have the chorus written. But we might need to change it. I'll tell you when we get to my place!" André told us.

"Okay! But we need it to be perfect! I have to get a good grade on it!" I smiled.

An hour later, the three of us were at André's place. Writing a song! It seemed so weird for me, Caterina, to be wrighting a song.

"So girls these are the lyrics can you sing them as I play?" André asked us. "I'll sing along too. It's slow."

We started singing the lyrics as André played his keyboard.

"**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**

**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts,**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**

**But that's all right because I love the way you lie,**

**I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie."**

"That's perfect André!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Thanks! What do you think Jade?" André replied.

"It was good. We can work on it!" she said and then gave a tiny smile. André and I both smiled back. We all knew that it would turn out to be a great song!"We can meet up at my place next week," Jade told me as we walked home together.

"Okay!" I smiled. "Can't wait!"

"It's noting exciting!" she sighed. "And my mom might get a bit annoying, she'll just be excited that I'm having friends over. I never had many friends before!" she smiled sadly.

"Me either! André was really my only friend!" I told her.

"Well bye! This is my house! See you Monday!" she said before disappearing though the door.

I smiled to myself as I walked home. I was happy that I made another new friend!

* * *

**Okay next chapter gets more exciting! Review for me to update! Bye!**


	3. Date

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Keep doing it for another chapter!**

**Batzevieforever: Thanks! Here you go!**

**What do u need me 4: Maybe they will maybe they wont! You'll see soon though!**

**Mckinnseylovesaustinandally: Thanks! Yes he was!**

**TheDreamer006: Thanks & You're welcome!**

**Amamdy 110: Thank you! Soon!**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

The following week at school went fast. Faster then I wanted it too. I had plans to go shopping with Tori and Jade after school on Friday. I was looking forward to that. I didn't have girlfriends for a while!

"So how's your song coming along?" Tori asked us as we were on the bus to the mall.

"Good! What about yours?" I replied."Not good. Beck isn't focusing at all and Robbie's lyrics are all nonsense!" she sighed. "I wish I was in your group!"

"Well you can't! You're not allowed swap!" Jade said quickly. I had a feeling that Jade didn't like Tori. I think that she was only coming on this shopping trip for my sake!

We had a fantastic time shopping! We all bought loads. Tori kept whining about her weird sister. I didn't know that Tori and Trina were sisters! I mean Tori is so talented and Trina is so…not!

"So are you nervous for the Improv challenge next week?" Tori asked us.

"Sort of!" I giggled. Sikowitz will be giving us an Improv challenge next week. All of the groups have to perform an alphabetical Improv scene in front of the class. Who ever goes wrong is out. The last person standing is the winner. The winner of each of the four groups then do a scene together and the last person standing is the overall winner!

"I'm afraid if I make a fool of myself!" Tori sighed.

"You already make a fool of yourself. All the time!" Jade told her. I giggled.

"There's no need to be so mean!" Tori told her.

"Oh yes there is!" Jade smirked. Tori shook her head and sighed.

When we said goodbye I told Jade that I would see her tomorrow and then she ran off. Tori hugged me and then said goodbye. It felt strange hugging people. It was something my family didn't do. I wasn't used to it.

* * *

"Hey Jade!" I smiled as she opened her door.

"Hi Caterina, Hi André!" she sort-of-smiled as we walked in. We followed her to her room. We looked around the place. Everywhere was black and there was jars of odd stuff all around the room. There was bugs in glass cases. It was weird!

"Hey kids! Do you want anything?" A woman, who I was assuming was Jades mother, asked us.

"No thank you! We're okay!" I answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked and we nodded.

"Well then would it be okay if I went out for a little while? Will you be okay here alone?" she asked us.

"Yes mom, we'll be fine!" Jade groaned to her mother, who was obviously embarrassing her.

"Okay then honey. Call me if you need me!" She said cheerfully. She kissed Jade's cheek and then walked out of the room.

"Sorry about her!" Jade apologized. I didn't know why she was apologizing. I'd love to have a mother like her.

Jade sat down at her piano. "I was thinking about this for the first verse."She started playing and singing along too. She had a great voice.

"**On the first page of our story,**

**The future seemed so bright,**

**Then this thing turned out so evil, **

**I don't know why I'm still surprised."**

"That's excellent Jade! I love it!" I told her smiling.

"Thanks!" she smiled back.

We worked on the song for a little longer. It was coming along great. We had to perform our songs in front of the school on the Friday the 28th of September. It was now the 15th. We still had plenty of time.

* * *

I was a bit sad coming home from Jade's place. I wished my family was more like hers.

"Hello Mother!" I said giving her a hug. She pulled back and looked at me strangely.

"Don't hug Caterina, it's not something we do in this family!" she told me.

"Sorry Mother!" I said quickly. I walked up to my room and signed. Why can't my family be normal?I heard shouting downstairs. It was my mother. She was shouting at George for something. A few moments later he came running up the stairs. He was crying.

"What's wrong Georgie?" I asked him.

"I-I fell in the mud and mother shouted at me for getting dirty!" he sobbed. I quickly hugged him. It wasn't often that I did that.

"It's okay! She's horrible!" I told him.

"I know!" he wept. It wasn't fair. He was only 10. He should be allowed to get dirty and play soccer like any other kid his age!

At that moment, I really wished that I could have a proper relationship with my parents.

* * *

"Hey pretty lady!" I heard a voice say as I walked to school on Monday morning. I looked up. It was Beck walking along next to me.

"Hi." I said and started to walk faster. Beck was very good looking. I was afraid if I made a fool of myself.

"So…How would you like, if I took you on a like date?" he asked me. "I really like you!" he told me.

"Okay! Yes!" I smiled without thinking.

"Okay! Meet me outside school today! See you then!" he smiled and then ran off. What had I done? I had a date with Beck Oliver! I really liked him! Sure I wanted to date him but I couldn't!

I was nervous all day. What was I going to do! I couldn't go on a date. What would my parents think? I wasn't ready for this. I decided that as soon as school was over, that I'd make a dash for it!

I looked carefully as I walked out of the school. Beck was nowhere to be seen. I walked quickly along the parking lot and then in the direction of my house.

It wasn't long before there was someone walking along with me.

"Going somewhere?" Beck asked me.

"Umm…no….I was just…." I said quickly. I didn't want to offend him.

He laughed. "Don't worry! I won't hurt you. Please Cat I really like you!" he smiled at me. He used the nickname no one besides my little brother uses. It felt strange hearing someone else say it. I sighed. I really liked him. Well life's too short! I decided that I'd go with him! What harm would one tiny date do?"Okay!" I smiled. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Picnic!" He grinned and gripped my hand. I was beginning to panic! He was holding my hand! I felt myself blush and my had get all sweaty.

"Don't be nervous Cat!" Beck said smiling at soon arrived at a park. It was beautiful in the September sun, there was one or two leaves starting to fall.

We both sat down on a bench and he gave me some candy that he had in his backpack. He must have been planning this.

"I'm glad you said yes Cat!" he told me.

"Me too!" I said smiling at him. I was genuinely happy, not just saying it!

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked me.

"Sure!" I got up off of my seat. Beck grabbed my hand and started running. I laughed and quickly ran with him. I was afraid that we'd loose touch. There was nothing better than the feeling of our hands connecting.

"I can't run anymore!" I told him between breaths.

"I'll carry you! Just jump on my back!" He told me. He bent down and I hesitantly jumped on his back.

He started walking again. We talked about anything and everything really. Just getting to know each other!I learned a lot about him, that he wanted to be an actor, cauliflower is his favourite veg and that he loves swimming.

After along time of walking he put me down and gently pushed me agenised a tree. With no sign he started kissing me. At first, I kissed back. It was sweet and gentle. After a few moments he began to kiss me more rough. I didn't like it! I tried to push him off but it was no use. He just kissed harder. I eventually pushed him off and began to run.

He caught me and then started to kiss me again. It was even rougher now. I pushed him off and ran as fast as I could and thankfully this time he just stood there laughing instead of coming after me.

"See ya later pretty lady!" he called to me laughing. I looked back to see his friends jump out from behind the trees them laughing too.

I ran faster with tears in my eyes. He had tricked me! I couldn't believe it! I thought he was a nice guy! I had made a complete fool of myself! Why does almost everyone in the world have to be against me?

* * *

**So what do you think! To be honest I don't really like it myself! Again I don't own the song!**


	4. Change

**Thank you soo much for reviewing!  
**

**What do u need me need me 4- Thanks!**

**Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally- I know! He could change soon though...**

**Batzevieforever- Haha! Thank you!**

**TheDreamer006: Awhh! Thanks!**

**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx: I know. Thank you!**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Beck was outside my locker (which I decorated it by putting headphones, an old c.d. and musical notes on it) when I arrived for school the next morning.

I ignored him and took my theater history and English book out of my locker.

"Hey Cat…I'm really sorry ab-" he started.

"Save it!" I cut him off and walked away from him.

I went into the classroom and daydreamed for the entire 45 minutes. I wondered what it would be like to be in somebody else's shoes for a change. I wondered what it would be like if my parent didn't hate me. I wondered what it would be like if Beck wasn't a jerk.

My next class was English which wasn't good because Beck was in it. I decided that it would be best if I just ignored him.

"Okay class, over the next week or so, you'll work on a project on Shakespeare with a partner. I will assign you and there are as follows: Caleb and Elise, Aaron and Kate, Damian and Andrea, Mark and Emily, Beck and Caterina!" he announced. I sighed. Of course I'd be with Beck! Almost everything in the world would have to be against me. When the bell rang I quickly went out of the classroom before Beck could talk to me.

* * *

At lunch Beck was sitting with his friends aka, the popular people. They kept glancing at me and then shaking there heads and laughing. After awhile people started pointing and laughing at me. André, Jade, Tori and Robbie were wondering what was going on. I didn't tell them. I didn't want them to know. I didn't want anyone to know. I wish I'd never met Beck.

After lunch there was a rumour going around that I was the one trying to kiss Beck! During classes I saw people looking at me then whispering to each other.

When school was over, I quickly ran home. I was sick of being the used, pathetic goody two shoes rich girl. I wanted to be someone else! I wanted to be different.

I ran into my sisters Julianna and Lucia's bedroom. They were looking after George and I for a while as our father is on a business trip and our mother is on vacation with her friends.

"Can I take to you guys for a minuet?" I asked them in a sad voice.

"Of course you can! What's wrong?" Julianna asked me.

"Well there is this guy in my class called Beck…." I started. I told them the whole story of what happened to me with Beck. Including today."That's terrible! He's such a jerk!" Lucia exclaimed. "Don't worry about it Cat! Boy's are like slinkies, there useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs!" Julianna giggled. Lucia and I laughed.

"Well I want to change, my image!" I told them.

"We can help you with that!" Julianna smirked.

"Let's go shopping!" Lucia smiled running down stairs to get some money.

The three of us spent the whole evening shopping. We didn't need to worry about George because he was at his friends house.

I decided to change by image completely. This included a bit of piercing and dyeing and dark-clothes-buying!The next morning I got ready for school. Julianna and Lucia wished me good luck. Then I left.

As I walked to school, I saw people look at me oddly. My the time that I entered Hollywood Arts, all eyes were on me.

I was wearing a black netted skirt with red pieces hanging down from it. My tank top was also black with thin red stripes. Over it there was a genuine leather biker jacket with studs on the collar, which cost me a fortune. I was wearing black tights and black laced up paten combat books with a small heel. My hair was totally different it was a magenta colour, like a red velvet cupcake. My right eye brow had two piercings just up above it. My face is a pale white. My lips are black. Even I'd admit that I had way too much eye liner on. I looked like a total Goth. The only part of me that wasn't Gothic was my hear. It looked different to the rest of me. But it works. Not a hair colour a person would usually chose for this style, but I love it. I think it really suits me.

"Woah Cat, you look so…so…so different!" Tori told me as I took some books out of my locker.

"What do you think? Is it bad?" I asked her. I would still try and act the same around my friends.

"No….It looks great on you!" Tori told me unsurely.

"Cat? Is that you?" Robbie asked me.

"Yeah Robbie it's me!" I told him.

"Cat, you're, you're a Goth?" André asked confusedly.

"Yeah, I wanted a change." I told him. He nodded.

I saw Jade walking over to us. I knew that if no one else was, that she would approve of my appearance. Or at least that was what I thought!"Cat? What did you do to yourself?" she asked me.

"I'm a Goth now!" I told her."Why?" she asked. I didn't get time to reply. She grabbed my hand a dragged me into the janitors closet.

"Why Cat? Why did you change?" she asked me.

"Beck…." I mumbled.

"What did he do?" she asked me.

I told her the whole story of liking Beck, him forcing me to kiss him, everyone laughing at me and they Julianna and Lucia help me change my image.

"Cat, please stay the way you are!" She told me.

"I have to change! No body will like me!" I sobbed.

"I'll still like you, and so will André, Robbie, and even Vega. Who cares about Beck!" Jade told me. "Okay! But I'm not changing back! Not until my parents come home anyway…" I said and we both laughed.

I was very grateful to have a best friend like Jade. She may be mean, but she means well…some of the time anyway!

* * *

**Okay if I get 5 or more reviews I'll update tonight/early tomorrow. Pretty please!  
**


	5. Improv

**Sorry I took so long!  
**

**Batzevieforever: I agree! Thanks!**

Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally: Yeah! Sorry it took so long!

What do u need me 4: Thanks! I will! Thanks for suggesting it!

Amandy110: Yay! Thank you! Sorry this took soooo long! I had to study for 2 important tests!

TheDreamer006: Thank you!

* * *

**Cat's POV**

The next day I was still in my Gothic outfit with my red velvet cupcake coloured hair. The day before everyone was staring at me. Including Beck. He was staring at me the most. Along with his gang. He looked kind of sad. I don't know why he was sad. I should have been the sad one, he humiliated me in front of everyone. I actually thought that he really liked me. I was so stupid! Why would a handsome popular guy like him fancy a stupid rich girl like me?

At lunch the following day wasn't as bad. It was better if anything. The staring-and-whispering-to-the-closest-person-to-you thing was mostly over. Beck was the only person who kept staring now. It was getting annoying! What was his problem?

The last lesson of the day was Improv. A class that I always looked forward too. I thought Sikowitz was the best teacher and I enjoyed the group that I had to work with.

"Okay, everyone!" Sikowitz shouted. The room quietened.

"So what day is it today?" he asked. "Tori?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Thursday!" she replied.

"Correct! And what does that mean?" he asked.

"That tomorrow is Friday?" Tori answered. It sounded more like a question.

"True! But today, I have a challenge, a challenge that all of you aspiring little actors will take part in." He told us. "What will happen is that each group will perform an Alphabetic Improv scene. If you mess up then you're out! If you're the last person in your group then you compete agenised the winners from the other 3 groups. The last person standing is the winner and wins too medium coconuts! Group A your up first!" he told us.

Group A walked to the stage. The preformed the scene and were quite good. It only lasted about 5 minutes. A boy called David won.

Group B was on next. There performance longer at about 7 or 8 minutes long. The winner was a fair haired girl called Alice.

Because we were Group C, we were on next. Tori, Robbie, Jade, André and I walked onto the stage.

"Okay Tori you start! Go!" Sikowitz ordered.

"Always sunny in Hollywood, isn't it?" Tori said.

"Because of the lovely sun that is!" Robbie smiled.

"Clouds are not a problem here!" smiled Jade.

"Don't need to worry about them!" André said.

"Everyone loves sunshine!" I giggled.

"Fish! Fish don't like sunshine!" Tori exclaimed.

"Why not?" Robbie asked confusedly.

"No Robbie! The next letter was G!" Sikowitz told him. "Jade start with G!"

"Goats don't either!" she replied to Tori's last statement.

"Houses can burn over the sun!" André said the first thing that he could think of.

"Ice cubes too!" I smiled.

"Jade is mean!" Tori changed the subject.

"Kitty cats hate her!" André said in reply to Tori.

"Losers are what you are!" Jade exclaimed at both of them.

"Monkeys like her!" I said trying to be nice to Jade.

"Monkeys are stupid!" Tori laughed.

"Monkeys are stupid but the next letter was N!" Sikowitz interrupted.

"Aw." Tori sighed going off the stage and sitting down.

"Noodles are a food!" André exclaimed.

"Only idiots like noodles!" Jade smirked.

"Parrots like noodles!" I said quickly.

"Quiet! André exclaimed.

"Rabbits don't taste good!" Jade exclaimed.

"Sure the do!" I replied.

"Too bad that they actually don't!" André exclaimed.

"Violins make a horrible sound!" Jade smiled.

"Wrong Jade. You were meant to say a word starting with U!" Sikowitz said.

"HAHA!" Tori smirked. Jade glared at her as she sat down. Tori quickly looked away.

"Start at U Cat!" Sikowitz ordered me.

"Umbrellas can shield you from the rain!" I exclaimed.

"Why would it be raining!" André asked.

"X-Rays will know if it's a bout to rain!" I said not really caring if the sentence made sense or not!

"You never invited my goldfish!" André said in an annoyed voice.

"Zebras weren't invited either!" I told him.

"Very good Back to A!" Sikowitz told us.

"Aliens have come!" André said pretending to freak out.

"Well it doesn't matter because it was Caterina's turn!" Sikowitz told him.

We both sat down. Our performance was the longest so far. And by far most ridiculous! At least the other groups sentences made sense! Well we got though the whole alphabet!Group D stepped on stage. Beck was in this group. I just hoped that he didn't win so I wouldn't have to talk with him. He started off and through the whole performance he was staring at me. They were the worst group. Everyone kept forgetting that they were next. They were also saying the alphabet in their head before they said anything so it took ages. Beck looked like he was the only one that was trying to make an effort. He won in the end. Of course he did with my luck! I probably broke a mirror or something when I was 7.

"Okay so Alice, Beck, Caterina and David! All of you up on stage!" Sikowitz ordered.

The four of us stepped up on stage and began the scene.

"Apes are like monekys!" Alice begun.

"Banana's are what they eat!" Beck said. He smiled at me.

"Cheese is also yellow but they don't eat that!" I smiled back.

"Dogs like cheese!" said David.

"Elephants do too!" Alice smiled.

"Frogs like banana's more!" Beck said quickly.

"Goldfish prefer cheese!" I said. Beck and I looked at each other and then quickly looked away again. "Hedgehogs like both!" David smiled.

"Jaguars like both too, but prefer banana's!" Alice said.

"Incorrect! I was the next letter!" Sikowitz interrupted us.

By the time we were back to "A" David was out. It was just me and Beck now. I would do anything to beat him!"Be nice! Not everyone is as smart as you!" I told Beck.

"Cat! Don't tell me what to do!" he said getting fake-angry at me. He used the nickname "Cat!" More people have started to call me that now. I preferred it to Caterina. Caterina sounded so posh and snobby! I hate it!

"Don't you think that your in charge of me either!"

"Everyone knows that I am!"

"Forget everyone! I'm talking about you!"

"Good! I don't care about anyone else besides me and you!"

"Hey, do you know what either do I!" We were both starting to really enjoy ourselves now! It was really fun! Everyone was focusing on us! It wasn't awkward for Beck and I at all! We were trying not to laugh during the whole performance!

"I really like you Cat!" he said getting serious now.

"John does too." I said sounding unsure. Was he acting now? Was he just trying to embarrass me?"Kiss me?" he said grabbing my hands. It sounded like a question not an order. I think that he was actually serious. I could see by his eyes.

"Love is not what this is!" I told him nervously.

"Maybe it is?" he asked me. I don't think we were acting anymore. It seemed more real.

"Not likely. It can't be." I sighed. I really liked him but I couldn't date him. He would just make a fool of me again.

"Or it could be!" he told me. He put my hands on his waist. I left them there. He leaned in. I leaned in to. He kissed me very softly on the lips. It didn't turn rough like last time. It stayed sweet and gentle. When he pulled back everyone was staring at us to see what would happen next.

"Wow!" Beck smiled.

"Why did you do that?" I asked puzzled.

"Because I like you!" he told me.

"Okay! Both of you lost there because Beck said the wrong letter and you failed to notice Cat! Sit down both of you!" smiled.

As the bell rang Beck walked over to where I was sitting. "Should we work on our Shakespeare project soon?" he asked me.

"Okay." I replied nervously. I really hoped that the kiss didn't mean anything. I enjoyed it but it didn't feel right. It felt strange to be lips-to-lips with someone. I never grew up cheek kissing or hugging my family so it felt wrong.

"How about tomorrow night?" he asked. "My place?"

"No mine." I told him. I didn't want to go to his house. I really liked him but I didn't want to have a serious relationship with him.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" he smiled and then walked to his locker.

I sighed. A boy like him couldn't date a girl like me. I couldn't date anyone.

* * *

**Okay I know I totally stole the kiss me thing from the first episode of Victorious but that never happened in this story. Review pretty please and I _PROMISE_ I'll update soon!**


	6. Project

**Sorry I took forever to update. I was really busy!  
**

**What do u need me 4: Haha! :-{ )**

batzevieforever: :-) Thanks!

TheDreamer006: I was wondering would anyone notice that! :-)

Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally: Thanks! Sorry it took soooo long!

**Amamdy110: Thank you!**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

The next day during school Beck asked to sit at our lunch table with us. Robbie, Tori and I made conversation with him. Jade and André didn't. I told them that I sort of liked him but they both think that he's trouble. They don't think that we should date. Either do I.

Our last class of the day was English. It seemed to go very slow. Beck kept staring at me the whole time. When ever I looked over at him, he wouldn't look away. He would just smile. I would smile back and then look away, pretending that I didn't notice that he was still staring. This kept happening for a while.

When the class ended I went to my locker and took out the books that I needed. Beck was standing right next to me. "So want to walk to your house together?" he asked me.

"Okay." I smiled shyly at him as we left the school together.

"Where do you live?" he asked me.

"Not to far from here. In the housing estate near Kings Road." I told him as we walked side by side.

"Woah! That's were Paris Hilton lives! Your parents much be so rich!" he exclaimed.

"We're not that rich." I told him. "We just live in a big house." "So are your parents nice?" he asked me."Not really. They're both away now. My sisters are taking care of me." I informed him.

"Cool. How old are they?" he asked.

"There both 23." I told him. "I also have a ten year old brother called George."

"Really? My sister is 9. Her name is Heather." he told me. "But I don't see much of her since I live in an RV." "What? You like in an RV?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yep! All the time. My parents don't mind. It's just parked in the drive way." He told me like it was completely normal to live in an RV parked in your parents drive way. Well it probably was in his world, but just not in mine. I wondered how his parents let him. They probably just wanted him to be happy. I thought about how different we were, I lived in a posh house, with parents didn't want me to be happy. They just wanted to be cruel. Beck on the other hand, lived in a small RV parked in his parents driveway. They just wanted him to be happy. They wanted him to enjoy life. Unlike my parents, they just wanted me to make money.

"This is my house." I told Beck opening the gate. I took they key out of my pocket and opened the front door.

"Woah! It's huge!" Beck exclaimed walking into the house. He started walking absentmindedly through the hall picking up objects as he walked through the hall.

"Please don't break anything. My parents will go mad!" I warned him.

"Don't worry. I won't." He told me putting the china elephant back down.

"So where do you want to work on the project?" he asked.

"My bedroom," I told him. We walked up the stairs together and when we got to the landing, there was someone there waiting for us.

"Caterina Hannah Valentine, what are you wearing?" My mother asked me. She was talking about my Gothic outfit. I was surprised that she was here. She wasn't supposed to be home until next week.

"It's a costume for a play at school!" I told her.

"Okay. Well take it off!" she demanded.

"Welcome home mother." I said to her smiling.

"Thank you Caterina." She said. She didn't look thankful at all. She looked next to me. "Who's this?" she asked gesturing to Beck. She had only noticed him now.

"This is my friend Beck." I told her. "We're working on an English project together."

"Nice to meet you Beck!" she said shaking his hand. She smiled at him. She always tried to be Mrs. Good-Goody when my friends were over.

"Nice to me you too, Mrs. Valentine!" Beck smiled back at her. I was thankful that she did that. I didn't want Beck to be kicked out of the house. He'd probably try and spread another rumour about me and my horrible mother at school.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked Beck.

"Yes please Mrs. Valentine!" He smiled at her.

"Okay! We have dinner at 6 so be ready for they!" she told him as she walked down the stairs.

Beck and I walked into my bedroom and started working on our Shakespeare project.

We spent ages just messing about. I was trying to work but Beck kept distracting me. He was so funny! The whole time he was just quoting Romeo and Juliet. He was acting to. It was more like we were rehearsing for a play then discussing about the book.

"So Cat," he smiled at me. "Can we please go out on another date?" he asked me.

"Well….I don't think that's the best idea Beck." I told him.

"Why not? I know I was a jerk Cat, I don't know why I did all of that crap to you, I just got carried away with the kissing and then I just got angry with myself! That's all that happened!" he told me. He sounded honest. Like he really wanted to go out on a date with me. I really wanted to date him too. I just don't know if I was ready for this.

"Please Cat…" He said. He leaned in a kissed me gently on the lips. The kiss was the same as the time he kissed me yesterday, during the Improv challenge. It was sweet, gentle and loving. But it felt strange. It didn't just feel strange because we were in front of a lot of people like yesterday, it just felt weird to be kissing someone. But I just couldn't say no.

"Okay, Beck, I'll go on one date with you, just one date though!" I told him."Thanks, Cat, I really like you!" He smiled.

"I like you too Beck. A lot!"

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think!  
**


	7. Together

******Sorry I took so long to update!  
**

******what do u need me 4-I agree! Hi Hombre!**

batzevieforever - Read and find out!

TheDreamer006- Thanks! I know!

cutiekat101 - Thank you!

* * *

**Cat's POV**

"Hey Cat!" Beck said as I sat down next to him at our usual lunch table. He sat with us again.

"Hi Beck!" I smiled.

"So do you want to come over and work on our English project later?" he asked me.

"Okay!" I said. I turned my head to face Jade and André. "Can you come over tomorrow to finish the song?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything!" André said.

"I can probably come." replied Jade.

All of us started chatting about anything and everything. I was glad the they seemed to get on okay with Beck.

I was really nervous for being alone with Beck later today. At least there was someone there in my house. With Beck we would be alone in an RV.

I wondered how he felt sleeping alone during the night in an RV. Was it scary. I would be scared if I was alone in an RV.

"My hose isn't far from here!" Beck told me as we walked to his house when school was over.

"Why do you live in an RV?" I asked him. I hoped that I wasn't being too nosy.

"I was just sick of having my parents telling me what to do all the time," he explained. "I was sick of my sister too." he told me as we walked trough the drive way of his house. "She was really annoying!" he added.

Beck's house was a normal size house. It was smaller than ours. It looked like it had around three bedrooms. They had a lovely garden with shrubs and flowers everywhere. There was ivy on the walls of the house. It looked beautiful.

Beck's RV was just like how I imagined it. It was small and like a bomb exploded on the inside. It was so messy!"So what should we work on first?" I asked him as we sat down in the RV.

"I don't mind." he told me. We started working on the project. I did most of the work. About an hour after we had arrived, we still weren't finished.

"Do you want to meet my family?" he asked me.

"Okay!" I smiled. We went out of the RV and into their house. He took me on a tour of the house.

"This is Heather." He introduced me to his sister with out much enthusiasm.

"Hi Heather, I'm Cat!" I told her. She looked just like Beck with tanned sink and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi Cat." She said. She was more interested in the TV than meeting her brother's friends.

"These are my parents! Anne and Daniel," he told me."Hi, I'm Caterina!" I said reaching out to shake their hands.

Beck and I talked to them about school and stuff. They were really nice. Much nicer that my parents!"You're parents are nice!" I told Beck once we went back into his RV.

"Their strict!" he replied. "At least they agreed to letting me live in this RV," he said. "It's way better here." he added bluntly.

We worked some more on the project and we were finally finished!"So do you want to order a pizza and watch a movie?" he asked me.

"Okay." I smiled nervously. He obviously thought this was like a date. I thought about it. Maybe it was. He did ask me out on a date yesterday. I decided it would be best if I didn't mention it.

He ordered the pizza and when it came we sat down to watch a movie. We were watching The Omen. I had seen this movie before and it scared me half to death. At least this time I would know what was coming.

Half way through the movie Beck's arm was around my shoulders and my head was on his shoulders. I badly wanted to move. It felt weird being so close to him.

"Beck?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"It's getting late, I think I should go home now," I told him.

"Okay, my parents will drop you home," he said. He kissed me on the lips sweetly. I didn't know what was wrong. Whenever he kissed me it just felt weird. Maybe it was because of the first time we kissed. But I actually trusted Beck now, I believed he wouldn't do that again.

Beck's dad brought me home. Surprisingly, my mother actually liked Beck. It was probably because he was so polite around her.

When I got out of the car I realized that my father's car was in the driveway. There goes my red hair! I sighed, thanked Beck's parents and went back inside.

* * *

The next week, Beck and I were officially a couple. We walked to school together, he bought me lunch, we held hands and he kissed me. Much more often then I would like. Beck was in our little gang now. They really liked him. Well Tori and Robbie did. Jade and André still thought he was a jerk. My parents approve of Beck too. But I secretly wish the didn't.

I know it sounds weird but I wish Beck and I weren't dating. I don't want a boyfriend. I'm not ready for one yet. But I just don't have the heart to say no to Beck. I like him, but I don't like when he kisses me or holds my hand. I must be going insane.

I have completely ditched my Gothic outfit now. I never really liked it in the first place. Especially the piercings. I still have my red-velvet-cupcake-hair though. That I love. Somehow I got my parents to let me keep it like that. I told them it was about expressing myself at school. They don't really care once I keep out of their way.

Everyone has started calling me Cat now. First it was George, then Beck, then Jade, then André and my sisters and it kind of stuck from then on. It really suits me. I like it way better. I'm still Caterina to my parents though.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm open to suggestions! Hope everyone is having a lovely December!**


End file.
